


good boy

by vanta_ray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Smut, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Summary: " im gonna fuck then next person who walks through that door"
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 6





	good boy

armin didn’t want to even come to this party, he hated parties, it just allowed eren and Jean to tease him about being a virgin, yes he was a virgin at twenty. it’s not that he didn’t want to have sex, it’s just he wants it to mean something. armin was ripped from his thoughts, hearing eren and jean once again teasing him.

“ armin you gotta loosen, get laid,” jean said, “ good one jean, “ eren said. armin was fed up with the teasing. “I swear I’m going to fuck the next person who comes through that door,” Armin said. what he didn’t expect was for you to walk through the door. 

“what was that Armin,” you said, “you’ll fuck the next person who walks through the door, well here I am,” you said. you reached out your hand out to him. armin takes your hand as you lead him into the back room. armin could feel his heart beating out of his chest. he had a crush on you for the longest time, had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now here you were offering to take his virginity.

you lay armin down on the bed, " you're already blushing armin, i haven't even done anything yet" you said. you got on top of him lining yourself up to his crotch, you lean down and kiss his lips roughly. " are you going to be a good boy and let me ride your face?" you said. 

“yes ma’am, “armin said, as you got off his crotch and climbed onto his face. “if you make me cum, ill fuck you,” you said, lowering yourself onto his face. armin slowly licks your folds, sucking on your clit. you grab his hair roughly, grinding yourself into his face. 

“f-fuck you’re so good at this armin, you might actually make me cum” you said, counting to grind on his face as he licks up and down your folds. you can feel yourself getting closer to your high, your movements becoming rougher. as you reach your climax, you look down and see that armin is leaking pre cum through his boxers, just the thought of making a cute little virgin cum, made your feral, making you ride armin’s face more desperately.

you finally reach your climax after what felt like forever, but you were not complaining that armin was probably the best person to have ever eaten you out. you were excited to ride him to make him feel, so you wanted to leave him wanting more. you knew about his little crush on you, and you wanted to make him want you even more.

“going to fuck you now, okay? be a good boy for me,” you said, looking down at him as you moved to sit on his cock. armin’s face was completely in awe of you, as he looked up at you, eyes sparkling. this really was a dream come true for him. 

you slowly lowered yourself onto his thick cock. he was a lot bigger than expected, but that made you excited. you placed your hands onto armin’s chest, you could feel him shaking under you. you began to slowly started moving your hips, as your grip onto armin’s shoulders. “ you feel so good, “ you said, leaning down to kiss him. “ you make me feel so good, armin, good boy,” you said, kissing him roughly, your movements getting sloppy as you desperately try to reach your second high. 

armin was bucking his hips into you as you rode, his thick cock pumping in and out of you, his soft grunts filling the room, his hands on your hips ripping them tight enough to leave marks.

“ look at how desperate you are, are you close baby.” you asked, leaning up to get a good look at him. “ y-yes, s-so close” armin said. with a few final thrusts you finally reach your high along with armin, as he pulls out cumming on his chest. his chest heaving, tired from the hour you spent together. 

“here’s my number” you said scribbling your number onto the notepad next to the bed. “ I had fun, let’s do this again sometime,” you said, winking as you walked out the door.


End file.
